


Cosplay Birthday

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: A birthday fit for the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.
Relationships: Yamada Hifumi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Cosplay Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I’m ending this year with a story to celebrate Hifumi Yamada’s birthday! Woohoo!!! It’s short, but it’s still a cute story. This was my first time writing not just for Hifumi, but for his entire class. I hope I got every single one of them right despite each of them only having several lines each. Maybe later on I’ll tackle them individually to get a feel for each one. Lol Juggling all of them to write this story was a crazy task, and it prevented me from making this longer. Plus today is the day, and I don’t want to post it late. But I hope you guys like it! Have an early Happy New Year!

##  ** Cosplay Birthday **

It was almost time. Hifumi Yamada’s birthday was just around the corner, and ecstatic emotions swelled in your heart. In just three days, you needed to have his birthday party ready before he returned from a family vacation. The wait had left you both anxious and elated, but everything had gone according to plan so far. You were determined to make the perfect party that represented Hifumi’s character, with all his friends joining in on the fun. To make your plans come to fruition, you had been discussing this with them for weeks.

His classmates were a unique bunch, as expected from the Ultimate Students attending the most prestigious school in the whole world, Hope’s Peak Academy. You had attended there yourself and graduated last year, so you were quite knowledgeable of the incredible individuals Hope’s Peak tended to gather every year. Hell, some of the staff were former Ultimates themselves.

Relaxing against a wall of pillows on your bed, you were on your laptop talking to all fifteen of Hifumi’s classmates at once. It was an impressive sight to see them all in one screen, cut by fifteen sections. Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, and Sakura Ogami dominated the top section. The bottom section had Yasuhiro Hagakure, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Toko Fukawa, Mondo Owada, Junko Enoshima, and Mukuro Ikusaba.

By a miracle, chaotic conversations hadn’t occurred...yet.

“I’m here! I made it,” Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student, spoke with his cute timidity as he sat on his desk. “Sorry for being late. Komaru took longer than I thought to buy all the manga she wanted.” He chuckled, awkward but amused by what he had experienced.

“It’s okay,” you reassured him. “We’re just glad you made it.”

“You’re ten minutes late!” Kiyotaka exclaimed. “This is an important meeting _______ has scheduled!” The Ultimate Moral Compass himself, he was super adamant about punctuality.

“Five minutes isn’t that bad,” Sayaka chimed in, brushing her hair after she finished changing out of her pop idol costume. “I was a half-hour late for one of my shows once. It’s a very embarrassing story.”

You admired how the Ultimate Pop Sensation could tackle such a demanding job without going insane. “Tell me all about it later.”

“You should have at least notified us of your tardiness!” Taka continued.

Makoto scratched his cheek. “I’m sorry. I should have thought of that.”

Mondo frowned. “Let’s be grateful the dude’s finally here, Taka.” For the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, he wasn’t as intimidating as he looked, especially when talking to Taka. “At least it gave me a chance to finish my assignment for anger management class.”

Aoi, or Hina as everyone liked to call her, was munching on the most delicious donuts you had ever seen. You made a mental note to ask her where she bought them and how she, the Ultimate Swimmer, managed to stay so fit.

“Good for you, Mondo!” Hina cheered from her screen. “And they said you couldn’t handle it.”

Byakuya Togami huffed. “Can we make this quick? I have more important business I’d like to tend to this evening.”

You sighed to yourself. Hifumi was right about the Ultimate Affluent Progeny being a condescending guy who thought he was superior to the rest of the students. Still, you maintained some patience out of respect.

“Yes, Sir,” you said. “As we all know, Hifumi’s birthday is in three days. We still got time to get everything done and brainstorm any more ideas you guys probably have.”

Kyoko nodded. The calm and collected Ultimate Detective’s face was unreadable. “We all have our presents ready. Mine will arrive tonight.”

“That’s good.” You heaved a breath. “Sakura, how’s the cake???”

“Hina and I have finished decorating the cake this morning. Triple chocolate as requested.” 

“It’s safe here at my place,” Hina confirmed. “Just say the word, and I’ll bring it over!”

“Great!” You clapped once. 

“Perhaps we may have baked a cake bigger than necessary. However, it’s better for us in case anyone wants to take some home. Hina, I’ll help you take the cake to Hifumi’s house.”

“I knew I could count on you for that!”

The Ultimate Martial Artist had a good heart, it made you so happy to see their strong friendship. “You’re the best! Make sure to bring it to Hifumi’s place the day before his birthday.”

“We will.”

“You got it!”

“This party’s gonna be a blast!” Leon said, trimming his goatee just a smidge before setting aside the hand mirror. He directed his grin at you. “Are you inviting any hot girls that you know?”

You let out a drawn-out sigh. He knew he didn’t have luck with any of the girls in his class. Clever dude. “No, it’ll just be us.”

“Are you available?”

“What in the fuck??? I’m with Hifumi. Keep it in your pants, lover boy.” You didn’t joke about it, either. Leon may be the Ultimate Baseball Star everyone loved, but you weren’t like all the girls who fawned over him.

“Your loss.” 

“I’ll live.”

Chihiro gently added with a shy smile, “I made cupcakes and cookies to go with the theme. I hope everyone likes them.”

Toko groaned out her frustration. “Are you t-trying to make us fat?!”

“Toko!!” You lashed out at her. 

“No, that’s not it, I-“ Chihiro cowered a little.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” you said, defending him from the surly writer. “Eating sweets won’t kill you, Toko, so be nice to her-“ you stiffened and quickly corrected yourself, “-him!” You fidgeted, still processing Chihiro’s true self after learning the truth a while back. If only the Ultimate Programmer could reprogram this habit. “He worked hard on them.”

Toko humphed angrily. Well that shut her up easily. Or so you thought. “You don’t know that! M-Maybe they might kill me, so don’t act all high and mighty on me. Besides, sugar m-makes you f-f-fat, and I w-want to look good for Master.” Her cheeks brightened at the last sentence.

“One cookie doesn’t equal one-hundred pounds,” Leon breathed mostly to himself.

Well, the atmosphere got awkward. For both you and Byakuya. And everyone else. Out of the Ultimates you were interacting with, Toko disappointed you the most. When you pictured the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, you painted a picture of a sweet, passionate woman who poured every single emotion into her writing. She did match the image, but completely lacked the sweetness.

“Force feed her sweets to keep her quiet during the party,” Byakuya muttered to you, almost sounding like an order.

Toko swooned when she heard that, twiddling with her fingers and making a disturbingly horny expression that made you cringe alongside Byakuya. “Y-You never told me you l-l-liked that kink. I won’t resist if you do it to me, Master~!”

Yasuhiro choked on his water, throwing a coughing fit. “Stop with the awkwardness, man! Who would like being forced to eat? That doesn’t sound cool.”

And just like that, Toko’s attitude flipped like a light switch, giving you an entirely different person. Figuratively speaking. You didn’t talk about the literal “other person” hiding within her, nor did you want her at the party. Just a safety precaution.

“Ummmmmm...” Makoto’s voice trailed off, deciding against responding.

“Just ignore her, Hiro, she’s a weirdo!” Junko said without restraint, admiring her too-long nails. “Force feeding is stupid! I’m more into giving ‘despair’ to my lovers.”

“I don’t think anyone wants to hear about it,” Mukuro remarked flatly.

You didn’t know why, but Junko’s comment rubbed you the wrong way. Maybe it had to do with her stupid despair obsession, which was her way of saying she was a sadist in bed. Mukuro told you about that. Even though you clearly didn’t want to know, but she figured you needed to know. Maybe she was right. Why people fawned over the Ultimate Fashionista on a daily basis was beyond your comprehension. You were better friends with her sister, the Ultimate Soldier, more than her.

Celestia took a sip of her tea. “This conversation is losing its focus. We should return to the matter at hand. I will start by saying I have an abundance of Hifumi’s favorite beverage for his birthday.”

“Thanks, Celestia.” You welcomed the change of subject. “Bring some of your tea as well. He’s been curious about how each flavor tastes like.”

“Of course.” She smiled her trademark smile, not too small and not too large. The Ultimate Gambler was mysterious to you.

“There will be music!” Leon stated with confidence. “My guitar lessons from Ibuki paid off. The notes don’t hurt people’s ears now.”

Sayaka giggled. “Karaoke is going to be so much fun with your music.”

 _Thank you, Ibuki Mioda._ You scratched music off your mental list. Leon had loved music just as much as baseball, so this was his chance to do something he loved at the party that wasn’t related to sports. And now you didn’t have to worry about Hifumi listening to ear-bleeding tunes throughout the day. Crisis averted.

“We must organize how we will set up the party,” Taka stated. “Let’s vote on the theme!”

“Taka, I told everyone the theme yesterday,” you said politely. “I got the decorations ready.”

“Oh! Then I will set up the schedule for the party in an orderly fashion!”

“You do that,” you agreed.

“Why am I doing this again?” Toko grumbled. 

“Because I want Hifumi to see everyone at the party. And come on, you get to read us a sample of your latest novel that he vowed to buy once it’s released.”

“Are you just saying that just to mock me?!”

“No.” Sheesh, she got riled up over everything. “I mean it. Hifumi will really be into it.” 

Toko sighed. “Fine, b-but don’t make a big deal about it.” With the...risqué content she wrote half the time, that was going to be a difficult task. Hifumi would really shower her story with praise. You chuckled at the thought.

“Does Hifumi like Twister?” Mondo asked. “I’d like to see how tough he can be.”

Chihiro visibly winced. “Do I have to play that game? I want to try, but...” 

“Nah, it’s up to you. Don’t force yourself, it’s not for everyone. Hiro cried the last time we played.”

“Hey! I was getting tired.”

“Dumbass! You looked like you twisted something.”

“No I didn’t. My reading predicted I wouldn’t by thirty-percent. My wrists hurt like hell for a couple of days, but nothing was dislocated.” 

In other words, he did twist them slightly. He cast a wide grin, believing he nailed his prediction like he always did. You didn’t have the heart to tell the Ultimate Fortune Teller otherwise. 

“This is getting boring!” The sound of Junko tapping a nail traveled to everyone. “I never made costumes before, but being the gorgeous genius that I am, it has to be my best work yet! Be grateful I knew how to sew.”

“Junko, you watched me sew. For only a full day. You mastered it right away.” Her near-supernatural analytical skills both fascinated and frightened you when you saw how she flawlessly created the first costume after studying the way you sewed. 

“Duh! Of course I did! Mukuro sucked at it, so somebody had to fix her costume.”

“At least I tried.” Mukuro shrugged, unfazed by the comment.

The conversation lasted about an hour, with everyone suggesting more ideas for the party and what they would bring and so forth, all while having random interactions amongst each other. The video call had gotten crazy because of them, but they were entertaining enough to keep things from becoming dull. Every day, you learned something new about them, and your days became livelier with their presence.

* * *

You arrived to Hifumi’s house courtesy of the spare key he gave you before leaving for his vacation. The Ultimate Students arrived one by one, with each of them bringing everything they promised. 

You were hanging the sign that had “Happy Birthday, Hifumi Yamada!” in big, blue paper letters hanging on a thick white string. Red, yellow, blue, pink, and hot pink balloons hung all over the living room, having Princess Piggles and Robo Justice on them, along with various characters from anime and video games. A mountain of presents resided on the far end of the living room, and a massive food table was adjacent to the couch and sofas. Board games were sitting on the coffee table. Taka made certain everything was neatly organized just the way he liked it and loudly warned others to not have any food until Hifumi was here. 

Makoto finished blowing the last balloons and tying them up. He released a huge breath, exhausted from blowing so many on his own. “Finally.”

“Come on...!” You struggled to reach a particular spot, trying to hang the string holding one end of the birthday sign. 

“Be careful!” Makoto noticed how the little ladder wiggled with your weight.

Sakura steadied you when you lost your footing. “Here, let me help you with that.” She took the string and lifted it without a problem, securing it on the top left corner of Hifumi’s vast living room with tape. She did the same for the other end of the string.

You smiled with immense gratitude. “Thanks, Sakura. I guess I miscalculated the height.”

Kyoko prepared the paper plates and plastic utensils. Hiro and Byakuya brought some food to complement the junk food. Byakuya’s food choices were fancy as predicted, the finest dishes unfit for a casual birthday party. Hiro, on the other hand, brought simple Cup-a-Noodles. Modest, but delicious.

“Sorry I took so long,” Hiro told you. “I thought a ghost was in my house.”

“...What?” You blinked, hoping this was a trademark Yasuhiro joke. Ha ha ha?? 

But he wasn’t laughing. “It’s fine! I scared it away...I think.” He grew tense near the end. 

“Uhh...Cool!” Well, he was peculiar. Not sure what to say, you checked the time. “Oh shoot! Only one hour left!” You hurried to snatch a bag on the sofa. “We better get ready soon! Everyone, start putting on your costumes.”

* * *

“Is he here??” Hina whispered, from behind the sofa. 

You peeked outside through the window. “He’s here! Get ready!”

Everyone got in their positions. Hifumi could be heard humming, and once he entered the house, the ultimate surprise took place.

“SURPRISE!!!” You and the Ultimate Students bounced from their hiding spots, all dressed as different characters. “Happy Birthday, Hifumi!!!”

Hifumi gasped happily, jaw hanging. “A party for me??!” 

“Yes!” You stepped away from the crowd, dressed as Princess Piggles. “A party for the birthday boy!”

“This is incredible! It’s like arriving to a convention!”

Makoto and Sayaka were Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka from My Hero Academia. Kiyotaka was Tenya Iida from the same series. 

“The details are impeccable! They almost rival my own costume-making skills!” Hifumi adjusted his glasses. 

Makoto’s smile widened. “It’s all thanks to Junko. She made the costumes for us.”

Byakuya uttered a “Hmph,” dressed as Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series. “I was initially against this nonsense, but fortunately my character is superior to everyone else’s.”

“Superior?!” Junko flipped her stylish fake pistol, flaunting her Bayonetta costume. “Come on, my sister and I are the superior ones here! And we’re the sexiest. Well, mostly me.” 

Mukuro made a great Jeanne, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Yes, indeed.” Hifumi didn’t deny it. But you knew he preferred you over her.

“Normally, I don’t do this,” Kyoko said, her Naoto Shirogane costume accentuating her body without overdoing it. “But _______ is good with persuasion.”

“More like nagging,” Toko murmured. You weren’t sure why she decided to dress up as Mey-Rin from “Black Butler,” but then you remembered about her perverted fantasies. You refrained from mentioning that for Byakuya’s sake.

“There was no nagging involved!” Taka boomed. “We all agreed to make this a reality! It was the right thing to do!”

Mondo did a hair flip, looking good as Dante from the “Devil May Cry” series. “Yeah, we did it for Hifumi. We couldn’t let him down.”

“Yeah! We had to make this super special!” Hina exclaimed. She and Sakura were “Sailor Moon” characters, Sailor Mercury and the titular character herself, respectively. 

“How much time did you spend on these?” Hifumi kept appreciating the various costumes with pure glee. “I almost failed to recognize you, Miss Asahina and Miss Ogami!”

Sakura smiled. “Junko analyzed every detail to make them as accurate as possible.”

“You’re welcome!!” She did a peace sign.

Hifumi expressed his joy with a squeal. “You did all of this for me??? I truly am loved by my class!” He faked drying a tear. 

“We all care about you, Hifumi.” Sayaka’s smile was sweet and tender. 

Chihiro looked cute as Link, cute but tough in that green tunic. His sword prop was safe in his hand. “We hope you have a great time today.”

“Yeah, man!” Yasuhiro added, his costume simpler than the rest of them, but he made a decent Luigi. “Happy Birthday to you, Hifumi. And an early Happy New Year.” 

“Yes, indeed! A new year will emerge once midnight strikes.”

Leon twirled his chakram props, looking cool as Axel from Kingdom Hearts. “Let’s get the party started!”

“I will prepare the tea!” Celestia strolled to the food table. She stuck with her gothic style with her costume. Dressed as a female version of Alucard from the “Castlevania” franchise, she still managed to look elegant.

“I must dress up as well!” Hifumi stood tall. “Time to transform into Robo Justice! I shall return!”

You giggled as he took your hand and led you to his bedroom. Your assistance wasn’t necessary, but he insisted that you follow him anyway. When the two of you were alone, he squealed like he had gotten a special edition of a video game.

“I can’t wait to celebrate my birthday! My mother and sister will take longer to come over, but they will most certainly be present.”

“I’m glad! You’re going to have so much fun.”

“My birthday and cosplay married to invent a birthday unlike any others! You have outdone yourself.”

“Thank you!” Your heart did somersaults as you relished in the compliment. 

He opened his closet to search for his Robo Justice costume. You relaxed on his bed, blushing at him when he was preoccupied with putting on his costume. Before you came along, Hifumi didn’t have someone who truly understood him and his passion. Sure, the others didn’t shun his interests or anything (well, aside from Toko), but they were missing the enthusiasm Hifumi possessed for manga, anime, video games, and most of all, fanfiction. Only you could share the he same passion as him. And that’s what made your blossoming relationship more significant than ever.

“Miss _______...?” Hifumi’s serious, tender tone didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Hmmmm?”

Now wearing his costume, he turned around with his helmet tucked under his arm. He captured your gaze with his own, his small eyes flooding with emotion. 

“I can’t believe you planned this event just for me. No one has ever given it their all for me.”

You perked up, sharing his smile. “Oh, Hifumi. Of course I did this for you. Why wouldn’t I make your birthday special? You’re my boyfriend. I’d do anything for you.” You hopped off the bed and wrapped your arms around him. “We all worked together to make this special. You won’t believe what kind of ideas your friends suggested. It took us days to narrow everything down.”

“They all participated in this?? Everyone???” 

Blinking in that adorable way of his, Hifumi had trouble believing that all of his classmates helped you out with the party. You couldn’t blame him. You were still amazed that you were able to pull it off and not have anyone back out at the last minute.

“I know it’s a shock, but it just shows they really do consider you as a friend. Some in their own ways. I wanted to test them to see how far they’d go for your birthday. And they didn’t fail to meet my expectations. Well, some were close, but yeah.” You gave a casual shrug, laughing softly.

Byakuya, Toko, and even Kyoko were difficult to convince at the time, the first two being the most daunting. At least Kyoko was capable of understanding your thoughtful gestures and was willing to cooperate. The others agreed without complaints.

“You’re lucky to have us around, Hifumi. You deserve the best.” You kissed his cheek ever so gently. “You mean a lot to me. No matter what anyone else says, you’ll always own my heart.”

“Miss _______...” He shed a real tear this time, so you wiped it away with a gentle caress.

“Happy Birthday.”

Hifumi must have felt like he would burst with tearful joy, his cheeks a vivid pink because of how close you were to him. Overcoming his emotions, he pecked your cheek with a big, exaggerated kiss. 

“Speaking of birthdays...” A mischievous glint in his eyes caught your attention. “I’m anticipating a special gift from you.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” you purred, “you’ll get it tonight.” 

“May I get a preview of what’s to come?”

“Maybe...” You pretended to think it over, but the way your lips curled was a dead giveaway.

You looked into his eyes, with Hifumi still wrapped in your embrace. He lost himself in your beautiful gaze, his helmet slipped from his hands. Then he closed the distance by lifting you off the floor, so you could see how deeply he loved being here with you. His lips leaned towards you and paused, coaxing you to close the distance. All you had to do was claim his mouth with a kiss, and everything would fall into place. Your hands cupped his face. His eyes glimmered, but didn’t react yet. 

You nearly sealed the romantic moment with a kiss until Taka’s voice shattered the spell, startling you both.

“What’s delaying the two of you? We must begin the party!” 

“He’s correct.” Hifumi released you. After putting on his helmet, his fingers intertwined with yours. “Shall we, Princess Piggles?”

“You bet.”

Hifumi’s birthday party had begun as soon as he blew out the candles on his Princess Piggles/Robo Justice hybrid-themed birthday cake. Everyone had given Hifumi’s presents, with each one receiving endless gratitude from the birthday boy himself. How could he not light up when he received the newest video game console bundle, a Princess Piggles keychain that also worked as a flashlight, and plenty of other gifts that were perfect for the Ultimate Fanfic Creator? 

Everyone spent all day dancing, playing all kinds of games (the video game kind bringing more energetic chaos between them), eating tons of food, and chatting away about whatever. The day bustled with energy as they all united to make Hifumi’s birthday memorable. And it was all thanks to you.

Watching him smile and laugh and having the time of his life on his birthday was the most wonderful thing you wished to treasure forever. He wasn’t alone this time. Not anymore. He didn’t have just his family to keep him company. He had friends. He had you. He had everything he deserved, and hopefully once he graduated, you could give him something more than romance. A life where the two of you would be together forever, living your dreams and supporting each other no matter what.

But that was a future you could set aside for now. Your day would come. It was Hifumi’s day, and you gave it all you got to let him know. 

When the party died down near midnight, Hifumi and the rest of the group were watching the annual ball drop being broadcast on TV. Everyone was ready to celebrate the beginning of the new year with gusto, a perfect ending for Hifumi’s birthday.

“This is it! A new year to signal our new adventures awaiting us.” Hifumi opened his can of soda.

You rested your head on his shoulder, tired but still having enough energy. “Get your sodas ready!”

All sixteen Ultimate Students, plus yourself, held soda cans in the air. Then all of you began the final countdown.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!!!” 

Cheers came from all the students, with Hifumi jumping off the sofa and scooping you up. You squealed and laughed, granting him the first kiss of the year.


End file.
